Devoted Yasna Armaiti
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830818 |idalt = 830818_2 |has_altart = |no = 8586 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 5 |animation_attack = 145 |animation_idle = 126 |animation_move = 126 |movespeed_attack = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_skill = 3 |description =Among the many unique cultures across Grand Gaia are the Zartosht—a people who have survived the fall of their empires by returning to their nomadic roots. Traders and wanderers by nature, they are a hardy folk who keep to rolling plains and the desert oases of their former kingdoms. Like many others, the Zartosht venerate divines of their own: the yazatas are manifested aspects of their highest deity Ohrmazd, the Lord of Wisdom. Central to their worship was the Eternal Flame Atar, said to be Ohrmazd's living soul, and overseeing this sacred fire is the yazata of devotion, Armaiti. Symbolizing compassion, love, and devotion to hearth and home, Armaiti represents the ideal Zartosht woman. When a community chooses a hearthkeeper—a woman who watches over the central fire pit—Armaiti is said to bless, even manifest in, a candidate who exhibits values closest to the yazata herself. In Zartosht myths, the darkest and most dangerous night of the year, aptly named the Longest Night, is a time of community spirit and vigilance. On such a night, Atar blazes low in its altar, and divine barriers wane as the evil of Angra Mainyu—the Dark One—grows strong enough to threaten its light. Many are said to be led astray on this inauspicious night. There is only so much a hearthkeeper can do to protect her people, but when her charges are threatened, Armaiti's strength surges like the fire she keeps in her heart—the fierce, protective presence of a matron whose light banishes all darkness and evil. For Atar, in popular legend, had once been a yazata itself; indeed, faith and devotion are the emotions that allow such a flame to flourish in the face of adversity. |summon = There you are. I've been looking for you. Sit with me by the hearth, and let us while the hours of darkness away. |fusion = Do you know why pomegranate is so popular among the Zartosht? They symbolize the red of dawn. They're also tangy, so there's that. |evolution = In your name, O Lord of Wisdom, this world shall see Dawn, and shall never fear the Night for as long as Atar burns. |hp_base = 7169 |atk_base = 2475 |def_base = 2440 |rec_base = 2439 |hp_lord = 10242 |atk_lord = 3536 |def_lord = 3486 |rec_lord = 3484 |hp_anima = 11359 |rec_anima = 3186 |atk_breaker = 3834 |def_breaker = 3188 |def_guardian = 3784 |rec_guardian = 3335 |def_oracle = 3337 |rec_oracle = 3931 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |normal_frames = 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117 |normal_distribute = 14, 11, 11, 9, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 2 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Spenta Resplendent |lsdescription = 150% Atk, Def, max HP, 30% reduction to BB activation cost, spark damage fills BB gauge, 15% DoT reduction & 30% OD gauge fill rate |lsnote = 3-4 BC on spark |es = Winter's Hearth |esdescription = 25% spark damage and fills BB gauge each turn for all allies, 30% all parameters, 50% DoT reduction & add to BB (adds Earth shield for 3 turns) |esitem = |esnote = 5 BC fill each turn, activates 6,000 HP & 6,000 Def shield |bb = Parahaoma |bbdescription = 16 combo Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 1 extra action for self for 1 turn, fills BB gauge for 3 turns, probable evasion for 2 turns, 25% DoT reduction for 3 turns & boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 200% + 350% * HP / base max HP, 14 BC gradual fill, 20% evasion, 60% OD gauge fill rate |bbtype = Offense |bbgauge = 28 |bb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75 |bb_distribute = 2, 10, 3, 5, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Ab-Zohr |sbbdescription = 20 combo Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo Earth attack on single foe (or probable 5% damage of foes' max HP), probable spark critical for 3 turns, spark damage fills BB gauge for 3 turns, boosts spark damage (Earth) for 3 turns & fills OD gauge |sbbnote = 200% + 900% * HP / base max HP, 10% chance of dealing 5% of foe's max HP, 60% chance Sparks deal 80% extra damage, 3-4 BC on spark, 125% spark damage, 14% OD fill |sbbtype = Offense |sbbgauge = 14 |sbb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 10, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 10, 10, 10, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbb2_frames = 71, 74, 77, 80, 83 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1200 |sbb2_hpscale = |sbb3_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 74, 75, 77, 78, 80, 81, 83, 84, 87 |sbb3_distribute = 2, 2, 10, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 10, 20, 10, 20, 10, 20, 4, 20, 4, 4 |sbb3_totaldistr = 180 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |sbbhits3 = 24 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 24 |sbbmultiplier3 = 200 |sbb3_hpscale = true |sbb3_sp = true |ubb = Urvazishta |ubbdescription = 23 combo Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), evasion for 3 turns, probable spark critical for 4 turns, boosts spark damage for 4 turns, 100% DoT reduction for 4 turns & fills OD gauge |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 100% evasion, 100% chance Sparks deal 200% extra damage, 500% spark damage, 50% OD fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbgauge = 28 |ubb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 8, 2, 2, 2, 2, 8, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 10, 10, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Will of Ohrmazd |synergy = Obsidian |bondunit = Shadow Stalker Vohu |dbbdescription = 46 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts spark damage, spark critical, Earth, Dark elemental damage, spark damage restores HP and boosts BB gauge, OD gauge, activates BB/SBB/UBB twice, 100% evasion & 100% DoT reduction |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 23 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 23 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 23 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 23 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% Def, Rec, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 170% spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = 200% elemental damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk limit to 200k |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Add to LS (250% Spark damage) |omniskill4_3_sp = 15 |omniskill4_3_desc = Add to BB (Fills OD gauge at turn's end for 3 turns) |omniskill4_3_note = 800 OD Fill |omniskill4_4_sp = 25 |omniskill4_4_desc = Add to SBB (Boosts Spark damage for 3 turns) |omniskill4_4_note = 220% boost |omniskill4_5_sp = 15 |omniskill4_5_desc = Add to SBB (24 combo Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP)) |omniskill4_5_note = 200% + 350% * HP / max HP |omniskill4_6_sp = 20 |omniskill4_6_desc = Add to BB/SBB (Spark damage restores HP for 3 turns) |omniskill4_6_note = Recovers 400-500 HP |omniskill4_7_sp = 20 |omniskill4_7_desc = Add to BB/SBB (Raises normal hit amount for 3 turns), UBB (Raises normal hit amount for 4 turns) |omniskill4_7_note = Adds +2 hits for each normal hit amount (extra hits deal +20% damage) to BB/SBB & adds +3 hits to each normal hit amount (extra hits deal +120% damage) to UBB |omniskill4_8_sp = 30 |omniskill4_8_desc = Add to UBB (1 extra action for 1 turn) |bazaar_1_type = Pomegranate Token |bazaar_1_desc = The Longest Night *Eternal Night **To Partake of Light *Chasing Dawn **Sentinel of Flame *Dawn Paradise **A Fiery Feast **Running Water **Dark Tales **Winter's Hearth **Thunderous Cheer **Dimming Light |bazaar_1_bonus = 15% |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0043_item_icon.png |howtoget = *Winter Summon |notes = *Armaiti's alternate artwork is a reward from the "Season's Hide-and-Seek!" Community Event. |addcat = |addcatname = }}